Bonding with new families
by rosierocks30
Summary: It's based on Jumping the broom movie but with a twist.


Hey everyone! It's been a long time updating new chapters from my old stories and updating new stories. This story is based on Jumping the Broom movie but with a twist, so I hope you guys like it. Well… see ya. Enjoy.

Disclaimer: I do not own Jumping the broom plot or some of its quotes. Also Ranma ½ characters, DBZ characters, Mikaela Banes from Transformers.

The Cast members:

Natalia Cortez as Sabrina Watson

Ranma Saotome as Jason Taylor

Catalina Cortez as Mrs. Watson

Mikaela Banes as Aunt Geneva

Sebastian Cortez as Mr. Watson

Nokoda Saotome as Mrs. Taylor

Vegeta as Uncle Earl

Trunks Briefs as Jason's cousin

The rest of the Briefs' family and Son's family as extras

Bridget Lancaster as Maid of Honor

Monica Lopez as bridesmaid # 2

Bonding with new families

Prologue: Meeting Mr. Right

A young black hair, hazel green eyes woman about 21-years-old wakes up in a stranger's bedroom. "Wow you're amazing, fine, sexy lady. I need to see you again babe." A masculine voice said.

The woman smiles while looking at the man. "Oh I feel the same way. I can give you my number to contact me." She said with excitement. Until she realizes the man was talking someone on the phone.

He looks at the woman and signals her to be quiet while talking to his girlfriend on the phone. "Oh what babe? Yes. We will have dinner tonight like we planned on it."

The young woman feels so embarrass and dress up to get out of there with dignity. 'Lord, if you're listening, please helps me to get out of this situation with dignity.' She looks at the man who is making a fool out of himself by dancing and singing without her acknowledge.

She continues praying. 'Uh scratch that…please Lord if you just get me out of here, I will promise to share my cookies with my future husband only. Oh and Lord could you please be a little clearer to who you want me to be with.'

The scene shifts from the man's apartment to being in her car at the stop lights while putting on her lip gloss.

Suddenly her car hit a young Asian man around his mid 20's. She freaks out and get out of her car to help the hurt man.

"Ohmygoshohmygosh…I'm so sorry. How bad are you hurt?" She grabs him while he tries to get up by himself.

"I'm fine thank you." He is being pin down by the woman. "Oh I have the best health insurance if you need it." She said while accidently pinning down.

"No that's okay I'm really fine." The man said. When he looks into her hazel green eyes, he feel the world is spinning too fast.

"My name is Ranma." He smile with a flirty tone. The woman looks at his dark blue eyes. "I'm Natalia." She flirts back. 'Lord, have I ever told you that I love your sense of humor.' She said mentally.

_Five spectacular amazing months later… _

Ranma and Natalia both walks downtown on their date night. "So baby, did you enjoy seeing the opera?" Natalia said to her boyfriend.

"Yes I did, beautiful. What about you? Did you like it too?" He said.

"Yes, I did my love monkey." She gives him a passionately kiss.

"So have you thought about accepting the Morocco job offer?" Ranma said with a serious tone.

Without hesitating, she said with excitement. "Yes, I accept it. The offer is good and I can't turn it down."

She continues. "Oh I'm so excited. I was thinking since we have the most amazing five months, I hope we can continue as long distance." She said with hope.

The raven pigtail man give a hesitating look. "Look you know I don't believe in long distance relationship and I don't want to get in your way from your career." He said.

Natalia looks at her boyfriend with a heartbroken expression. "Oh…I get it. I see this is a goodbye than." She give back the rose to Ranma and walks away from him with a few tears escaping from her hazel green eyes.

"Natalia… wait" Ranma chase after his heartbroken girlfriend. The both couple stops in the middle of Central Park.

Natalia looks at the orchestra band playing one of her favorite classical music song. Ranma quickly grabs her hands begin to speak.

"Natalia for the last five wonderful months, you made me the happy Saiyan ever. You're every man's ideal woman." Natalia's look confuse and shock at the same time. Her reaction changes when Ranma kneel one knee, hold her right hand and look at her.

"Natalia Arianna Cortez…will you marry me?" Ranma said the big question.

While the orchestra is playing, Natalia smiles and said. "Yes." She said lowly.

Ranma couldn't hear her. "What babe?" She laughs while tears are coming down from her eyes.

"Yes! Ranma, I will marry you!" She shouts. Ranma hugs her with joy.


End file.
